


Pat Down Hell

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Content, M/M, One sided relationship, Secret Fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Kazuichi has a secret, one that will be revealed when Byakuya gives him a pre-party pat down.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pat Down Hell

Kazuichi had a secret; a big secret. Well, three secrets really, secrets that would ruin his reputation completely if they got out.

First off he was bisexual, which ruined his image as a self proclaimed ladies man.

Secondly, though this was no hard and fast rule, he had a fat kink, and was a bit of a chubby chaser.

His final secret was a fetish for being groped; a fetish which was accidentally realized when Byakuya began to pat him down before his party.

"Is this necessary?" Kazuichi laughed nervously, not wanting those beautiful chubby hands on his body; and secretly hoping the body check would progress into his ultimate fantasy, a strip search.

"Do you have something to hide?" Byakuya all but sneered at him, as though already convinced he was suspicious.

And the bead of sweat that rolled down his forehead did not help anything. "Fine just make it quick." He muttered, praying that Byakuya would not notice the weapon in his pants that was primed and loaded just for him.

Then Byakuya's hands were on him, and time seemed to slow as Kazuichi felt each pat imprint on his memory. Down his arms, sliding down his back, then…

"Ah!" He couldn't hold back a cry as his diamond hard nipples were brushed through layers of cloth.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, trembled, then he blinked and the moment passed without the expected slide south.

Kazuichi's cheeks heated anyway; Byakuya knew, there was no way he didn't. Because there was no way of mistaking his moan as anything other than sexual.

The worst part was that Byakuya was nothing but professional with his pat down, even if he was being both rough and thorough. Even so, as the hands ran over his stomach, Kazuichi had to bite his lip, his body rigid and trembling with need.

Byakuya stopped once he reached Kazuichi's hips; "What is this?"

"It's not what you think!" He blurted without thinking, even though Byakuya could not have felt his erection from the current positioning of his hands. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Byakuya's voice was softer than usual as he pulled the wrench from Kazuichi's pocket.

"Oh you mean the wrench!" Kazuichi laughed in relief. "I found it at the airport; ain't she a beaut?"

"I'll be taking this." Kazuichi's heart broke as he watched his wrench get tossed into a metal case.

"What?!"

"No weapons are allowed at the party." He knelt and resumed the patdown, this time working from his ankles up.

"You won't find anything else!"

"No?" The back of Byakuya's hand brushed against Kazuichi's cock, and heat instantly spread through his body.

"You…"

"Hmm…?"

"Nothing." He held his breath as his other leg was patted; what he needed was a bathroom.

Byakuya glanced around them, then his hand slid properly over Kazuichi's groin. "All weapons must be removed. This is no exception."

But Kazuichi was no longer listening as he was stroked through his jumpsuit only once before heat blossomed in his pants.

"Oh shit…"

Byakuya stood, only his eyes showing any surprise at how fast Kazuichi had been disarmed. "There is a restroom at the end of the hall; everyone else is gathering in the dining hall.

"Thanks!" Kazuichi sprinted away, wanting to clean up the mess before it became noticeable, and to his relief the bathroom was vacant.

"Maybe I can go to his cottage later for a strip search." His cock twitched so hard at the thought he had to splash himself with cold water to keep from getting hard again, then stuffed everything away again; he was as clean as he could get without a shower.

"Heh, this is getting fun." Whistling, he left the bathroom, planning to thoroughly enjoy the party, already knowing exactly what he would tell everyone else to cover up his intense enjoyment of the pat down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
